Canadian Patent Application No. 2,756,305 (Hindbo) entitled “Modular Enclosure System” describes an enclosure that can be rapidly deployed at remote sites. In the oil industry, liners are supported by the walls of the enclosure for containment. There will now be described an alternative containment system.